Letters to South Korea's Capital, Seoul, Daze!
by The Capital Seoul
Summary: Write letters to me, da-ze! Seoul! I'll respond! I promise, da-ze! *laughs* Please do though... I feel lonely, da-ze...
1. Introduction, daze

Hello! I am the South Korea's capital, Seoul, da-ze. I'm a boy and my age is private! I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, da-ze. I look a bit like Korea, but I usually don't grope people's chests. Usually, da-ze. *laughs*

Please write to me! I swear, I'll respond, da-ze!

~Seoul


	2. Luxembourg 1

Hallo!

I am Luxembourg. How are you? How is S. Korea? How's Asia? Here in Europe, everything's pretty boring. I hope to hear from you soon!

Luxembourg

Yo Luxembourg,

I'm great, thank you for asking, and you? Abeoji is doing good, but he's still off in battle trying to convince… Uh, nevermind…(I'm not suppose to talk about that, da-ze.) I guess Asia's fine, da-ze. Everything in Europe can't be boring. Maybe you can come over someday, da-ze!

Annyongheekeseyeo,

Seoul


	3. Wang Chu and Wang Hui 1

Nihao, Seoul,

I'm Wang Chu, Hubei province, China. Somehow, we are actually related so I hope I will get to know you better through these letters-

Soooorrryyy, aru~ Yo! It's me - Hunan province! I'm here to make sure my brother doesn't get to boring. Write to me too!

Bye!

Wang Chu & Wang Hui

Annyeong Wang Chu and Wang Hui,

Wow, we're related! That's so cool, da-ze! I also hope know each other too. I'm guessing you're from China because you wrote "Nihao" in the beginning of your letter. Are you two twins?

Signed,

Seoul


	4. Managua 1

Hola Seoul!

Me llamo Managua. I'm the capital of Nicaragua, who is mi Mamá.

Um, well... I'm 14 years old, and a lot of people say I have mi Mamà's eyes, though I have black hair instead of dark brown...

Do you have any siblings? I do. And they're quite a handful...

Um, I ran out of things to write so I'll just end the letter here ^^;

Sinceramente,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

Annyonghaseyo Managua!

You're 14 years old… Wow, that's older than me. I am 12, da-ze.

I do have siblings, but they're all big and scary and some are even mean.

You sound very nice, da-ze!

I tend to be shy, so sometimes I don't know what I'm saying so if I make some stupid comments… Ignore them.

Well, what is your favorite color(s)? Mine is blue and red and purple, da-ze!

Write back soon!

Written by,

Seoul

**Sorry if it's not a good response… I'm new so I don't really know what I'm supposed to say.**


	5. Managua 2

Seoul,

Ah, you're 12? A lot of the capitals I meet in Europe are normally really young, like Luxembourg's capital is 7.

Mi hermano León is the one that causes me the most trouble. He's 15 and extremely full of himself. His personality is a mix between France and Prussia's...

Gracias! You seem nice too.

Well, you're doing fine right now. Don't worry, as you go on with these letters, you gain more confidence in writing.

My favorite color is blue.

Do you have a human name?

Sinceramente,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

((It was a really good letter! ^^ don't worry, as time goes on, these letters become much easier to write.

Managua,

Uh, thank you, da-ze!

I do have a human name, it's Hyun Soo.

From,

Seoul


	6. fangirl

SEOOOUL DO YOU LIKE SHINEEE?

Yes, I do like SHINee.


	7. Managua 3

eoul,

I wouldn't have gotten the wrong idea. León is really annoying =_=

De nada.

Ah. That is a nice name.

sinceramente,

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

Managua,

I like your human name, da-ze!

Um… Do you know Italy? Abeoji does, but he says he's sort of annoying because of all the 'Ve~' he says.

You know how you said your brother, Leon, was a combination of France and Prussia, did you mean of personalities or looks?

Signed,

Seoul


	8. Old San JUan 1

Dear Seoul,

It's nice to meet you. I'm the capital of Puerto Rico...or used to be. That job is mostly regarded to my sister. *sigh*

I've met South Korea before...and punched him for getting too close to Mama.

From,

Old San Juan

Annyong Old San Juan,

It's nice to meet you too, da-ze!

Why did Abeoji get close to your Mama?

Written by,

Seoul

**Abeoji means dad.**


	9. Wang Chu and Wang Hui 2

Nihao, Hyun soo (that's your name, right?),

Yes, we are twins. Twins are really common in the nation world, so it's not something special...

You're really clever for spotting the chinese greeting, but I wrote China just in case. Singapore might use the same greeting, you know.

Write back soon,

Wang Chu aka Hubei

Annyong Wang Chu aka Hubei,

Yes, Hyun Soo is my name. What are you talking about it's nothing special! Being twins is awesome and totally special even if it's common in the nation world! Okay…. I'm done with telling.

You were right that Singapore would probably use 'nihao', because he did.

Hope to hear from you again soon,

Seoul (Hyun Soo)


	10. Singapore 1

Nihao,

I'm Singapore! I saw you were writing to Wang Chu and Wang Hui I decided to write as well! How are you?

Hope to hear from you soon!

~Singapore, Aí

(A/N: Singapore is a boy... Just so ya know!)

Singapore,

Wang Chu and Wang Hui told me that you would probably use that greeting.

**Check previous letter if you have no idea of what I'm talking about.**

I'm good. And you? I'm really happy you chose to write to me! It means so much, da-ze!

Don't worry about telling me your gender! I already assumed you were male, da-ze! Don't get the wrong idea)

Are you a capital, da-ze? I really don't know…

Write back soon,

Seoul


	11. Luxembourg 2

Hallo,

I am good as well. I wish your brother good luck convincing him to become one.

I would love to come over, but I am very busy at the moment. Maybe some other time, all right?

Luxemburg

Chin-aehaneun Lugsembuleukeu,

Thank you for wishing my Abeoji good luck because he'll need it… North Korea is a very stubborn nation, da-ze.

That's alright, maybe some other time. Uh… So are you a big country, da-ze?

Signed,

Seoul

Chin-aehaneun Lugsembuleukeu means Dear Luxembourg

Abeoji means father


	12. Paris 1

Bonjour,

I am Paris, France's capital, and NO I am not a pervert like him. Anyways why do you say da-ze in you sentences? It's actually pretty mignon.

Sincerely,

Paris

Annyonghaseyo Paris,

No offense (I don't really know if it's offensive, but whatever) I'm happy you're not perverted, da-ze!

Um, I don't really know why I say 'da-ze' I guess it's sort of catchy.

What does mignon mean?

Write back soon,

Seoul


	13. Singapore 2

Seoul,

I'm good as well! Um... Remind your older brother we have to go meet with China and everyone else tomorrow for... Stuff.

I'm not a capital. I am a country, of course. But that's okay!

Sincerely,

Singapore*

*Look, look! I have SING in my name! And PORE! And, and! A! :D SING A PORE! :D :D :D

^^'

Singapore,

I'll make sure to tell abeoji to go.

Sorry! I thought you were a capital!

That is sooo cool!

Seoul


	14. Luxembourg 3

Seoul,

He'll need. And he is.

... It does not matter how big a country is to be powerful. I am small, but I WILL set an attack your way if needed.

Luxemburg

^^'

Lux,

Is it alright if I call you that?

Thanks again!

I'm sorry… I just wanted to know how big you were… I'm not a very big place….

Signed,

seoul


	15. Wand Chu and Wang Hui 3

Nihao, Seoul,

It's me , Hunaan, this time, aru! How are you 'cos Chu and I haven't heard anything from you in ages? :「

Yeah, we were quite surprised too when we discovered that Singapore's writing letters to you as well~ Hi, Singapore!

Zaijian, cousin,

~Hunan

^^'

Annyong~ Hunan!

I'm alright! My computer broke down so I couldn't write…. TT^TT

Yeah! Isn't it cool that Singapore's writing to me?

Pyong-Hwa,

Seoul


	16. Connecticut 1

Dear Seoul,

Hey there! Nice to meet you, I'm one of America's children. I'm one of his oldest daughters, Connecticut! I live in the New England region of America, so I sometimes talk with a British accent!

You seem like a fun person, I hope we can be good friends!

From,

Connie "Connecticut" Kirkland-Jones

^^'

Dear Connecticut,

That's so~ cool that you are related with the hero! Is he nice?

Even though this is your first time writing you seem like a fun person too!

Signed,

Seoul


End file.
